


Slumbering Realm

by Lady_Inari



Series: Glittering Realms [1]
Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Inari/pseuds/Lady_Inari
Summary: The rumors of the Minren have made it to the Market Faire in the Kyronian Lands.  The beginning of the Glittering Realms series.This is an Original Work of Fantasy Fiction and none of the Characters are based on actual people.  If you want to use any part of the story please make sure to mention that is originally mine and if possible, at least let me know.  Many Thanks!





	Slumbering Realm

**Author's Note:**

> This one has been sitting on my PC for ages now. I've recently been looking at it again (well behind my Doctor Who Universe fics ) and figured I'd post the beginning here since they do have a section for Originals apparently.

Irriyen Fyrechylde, youngest of nine children and daughter to the chief of Clan Fryan - oldest of the clans, carefully contemplated the preparations for the annual Spring Market festival warily. Multitudes of people bustled about in an air of understated excitement, slowly building, like a pot of stew on simmer as the time passed, into a parody of the loud easy gossip that accompanied getting ready for the upcoming event. The air of intense restless uneasiness was proof this year would be different as the sharp-edged gossip buzzed and oozed, spreading in a viscous creeping pace.

Several months back, rumors reached the enclave of the Kyronian Territories – made up of the various nomadic tribes, the Minren were coming to their annual spring market celebrations this year. No one alive in these parts knew how many centuries passed since the mysterious race visited the markets or intermingled in the celebrations of the land dwellers. The reason for their withdrawal was lost to time to all but the most serious historians, though vague stories and speculations remained after one thousand generations.

In general, the festival served both as celebrated joyous pageantry and as a venue for international trade, when business alliances and the yearly mediations between feuding families occurred. Next to the Bardic Outriders, famed for their neutrality and diplomacy, many people looked to the festival council, chosen by the enclave of the tribes, for negotiating commerce deals and arbitrating the small everyday issues that came up once a year in a fair and objective manner.

The few who tried to buy their judgment quickly realized their mistake when they received a severe beating and humiliation. With the possibility of the newcomers, alien and unknown, many spoke in low tense whispers to each other as they passed on their way to their destinations, walking in a tight stiff measure.

Shrugging off her musings, Irriyen quietly strode past huge gaudily decorated peacock colored tents and eye-watering banners to a well-sized but rather plain tent farther down the road and off to the side where it mostly escaped notice. The groundskeeper would most likely be there orchestrating the masses and needed her report.

"Falion, are you here?" She called out as she lightly shook the chimes attached to the flap and waited a moment or two before entering, batting the loosely hanging flap out of her way. Falion looked up from his conversation with the man dressed in the forest green leathers embroidered with the crest of the bardic outriders, a neutral order who served a multitude of political and historical functions in addition to being storytellers and musicians. The common word was, the rulers of the various kingdoms and countries of the glittering lands bowed to the decisions made in the ancient halls of Wisdom Keep, headquarters to the outriders.

Irriyen stopped short, her acute gaze never leaving either men. "I'm sorry to have interrupted, but you didn't say anything. I can come back later if you like." She shrugged.

The groundskeeper shook his head. "No your report is important and has some bearing on this meeting. Please, go ahead." He smiled tightly.

She nodded. "I've gone on the rounds, speaking to people and gathering up the issues that the festival council needs to take a look at and give their ruling on and there's an underlying current of nervousness and some fear about those rumors going around about the minren. I've done what I can to be reassuring but without more information, there wasn't much I could say."

The stranger nodded solemnly. "They have secluded themselves for more centuries than are remembered by most people." Giving him the once over as she studied him, Irriyen turned to Falion who sat fidgeting a little and clearing his throat. "My apologies Irriyen, let me introduce you – this is Soloren, one of the ambassadorial scouts of the Bardic Outriders. Soloren, this is Irriyen, our Peace Tamer and youngest of Chief Generin, head of Clan Fryan."

Bowing with hand over her heart, Irriyen finally smiled. "Your presence honors this gathering, may your endeavors prosper here."

Soloran stood and reciprocated adding a flourishing sweep at the end of the bow. “Many thanks to you Peace Tamer, may peace and good will always flourish here.”

With a wicked grin he winked at her. “Now that the formalities are over, perhaps we can relax now?” He asked.

A minuscule smile curved her mouth accompanying her bemused snort. "I apologize for being seemingly stiff, but the sons and daughters of Clan Chiefs tend to be held to more critical standards as examples for the rest of the clan. One can unexpectedly find one's self harshly scrutinized for the least seeming offense."

Falion's half-hearted grumbling protest had them both laughing. "It's ok Falion, I am my father's daughter, youngest or not and I do take pride in that. Now tell me, why has an esteemed bardic outrider graced our humble Market Faire this season? I gather the rumors of Minren have something to do with it?"

Soloran smiled, delighted to have someone with at least passing knowledge of the topic that brought him and his partners out this way. “ I’m glad you mentioned them and we will be discussing their imminent arrival as soon as my other partners, Kasaera and Kailin get here. They had to make a small detour on their way here, but should arrive soon - no more than another hour or two, I’d reckon.”

**Author's Note:**

> This actually started out an exercise for me in stretching my imagination muscles, but it's actually turned into a glimmer of a story idea at the very least. It's been slow going because I keep getting distracted by other fandoms, but it's still fun to do, so I thought I'd give myself a bit of kick in the pants. 
> 
> Sorry it's not longer at the moment. That may change at a later date.


End file.
